As people become more conscious of exercise, more small-sized exercising devices are widely used because they enable people to do exercises and body shaping indoors. As an exercising device for exercising the abdominal muscles, an abdominal exercise wheel enables people to do aerobics exercises and local limb coordination anytime and anywhere, like after the busy work or in a small room space. An existing abdominal exercise wheel is disclosed in Patent No. 201510939554.2, and comprises: a roller, grips, outer casings, a bearing bar, and a spring. The grips are fixedly connected to the roller. The roller is formed by two pieces of outer casings screwed to each other. The bearing bar is fixedly connected in a cavity groove of the outer casings. The grips are sleeved over two ends of the bearing bar. The spring is fixedly connected in a cavity of the roller. The spring is a torsion spring. The roller is oval-shaped. In this way, a user may sway the body left and right without being injured, to fully exercise the muscles on both sides of the body. With the torsion spring, the exercise purpose may be achieved to some extent. However, the torsion spring has a large size, and torsion outputs are not stable. In addition, there are not functions of counting times and recording consumed calories, nor resistance adjustment and stroke adjustment functions, making it difficult to meet requirements of users at different exercise stages.